Beginnings TNG
by shannyfish
Summary: The newest generation at the SGC go out on one of their very first missions...but does this mission take them all back to their pasts?


Disclaimer: We do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-fi do. But the original TNG characters are ours. What? You don't know what Stargate: TNG is?! Where have you been?! Hehehehehe check out the SG TNG Alpha Site for more info! http://www.geocites.com/stargatetng/index.html  
  
Authors Notes: This takes place after "In Training," but before "The Road Paved with Good Intentions." This story was also done with the help of Riley, Vince, Sarah, and Christine, who went back and fixed whatever errors with their characters I might have made.  
  
Dedication: This story goes out to the members of the TNG SG-1 Unit and the person we borrowed from SG-12 hehehehe.  
  
  
  
Stargate: The Next Generation "Beginnings"  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Another Routine Mission  
  
Stargate - P8D-237  
  
SG-1 had been sent to yet another planet with an abundance of trees and snowfall. Their mission was basic. Collect samples, explore a bit, and return home. A MALP and UAV had already been sent through and the planet was clear of any sentient inhabitants. Colonel Marquis was usually in command of SG-1, but since he was away at a conference Colonel Mark Faxton was in command, he was on loan from SG-3. He was an average looking guy with brown hair and brown eyes and was in his mid thirties. "Okay people, let's get done what we were sent here to do."  
  
"Which is what, exactly?" Doctor Chrislyn Star asked. Chrislyn was the youngest in the group, she was only twenty. She liked giving the colonel a hard time, especially since he was military.and the military wasn't one of Chris' favorite organizations. She was about average height with medium length curly blonde hair and blue-green eyes.  
  
"Didn't you read the briefing Doctor?"  
  
Chrislyn cringed at the use of her title. "We were suppose to READ the briefing?" Chrislyn asked, which she often did on other missions, but it seemed like more fun since Colonel Faxton obviously thought she was serious.  
  
"Are you serious?! You didn't read the briefing?! How the HELL did you get into the SGC?! Let alone get a doctorate?!"  
  
Chrislyn and the others laughed. "Actually," Lt Chandra Sanders pointed out, "she has several."  
  
Chrislyn just smiled, "welcome to SG-1 Colonel Faxton."  
  
Captain Riley Fox was getting annoyed at Chris's joke. "Okay. Samples. Quick exploration. Home." Even though Riley and Chris trained together when they first both joined the SGC, Chris sometimes was annoying, especially when it came to military authority. Riley, being an Air Force captain did like the military, so they tended to argue on that subject. Riley had been raised in the Air Force and it wasn't like she wasn't about to defy orders or argue with her CO. Riley was in her early twenties, she had long blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
Everyone nodded. "Thank you Captain," Faxton said. He looked over at Chandra, "Lt. Sanders you and Lt. Scott collect samples of vegetation." They both nodded. He then looked over at Lt. Sharp, "Lt. I leave you in charge of looking after Doctor Star here as she collects the rest of the samples."  
  
"Yes, sir," Glenn Sharp said not happy with his assignment. Colonel Faxton wasn't the only one on loan from another SG Unit; Glenn was on loan from SG- 12. Glenn was tall man with blonde hair, medium build, and with a constant serious look on his face.  
  
"Captain Fox, you're with me. Okay, we'll meet back here in twenty," Faxton said before he and Riley started off away from the gate.  
  
"Come on Chandra," Danika said pulling Chandra with her into some bush. "We get to go look at plants!" Danika and Chandra were around the same age, both were in their early twenties, and they looked a lot a like, they were cousins after all. They both had tan skin and dark brown hair. The only difference was that Dani had green eyes and Chandra had blue ones. They had found out they were related when they first met at the SGC only a month or so ago.  
  
"Dani! Let me go!" Chandra complained as she was being pulled.  
  
Glenn looked disappointedly at Chrislyn, "why do you ALWAYS have to cause so much trouble, Doctor."  
  
"Trouble? Me? When?" Chrislyn asked.  
  
"Yes, trouble. You. Always," Glenn told her. He sighed, "let's just get this over with!"  
  
"Whatever!" Chrislyn said annoyed and walked off in the direction the closest source of water was suppose to be in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere on P8D-237  
  
Colonel Faxton and Captain Fox were wandering around on the planet. "Well, this is.fun," Faxton commented. There were lots of trees, which was normal for a planet, it seemed like every planet had an over abundance of trees. After a few planets, you started to get sick of them. This planet was a bit different; however, it had some snow also. It looked like Colorado in the winter time.  
  
"Yes, sir," Riley answered a bit out of it.  
  
"Captain is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"I just, really hate the snow and the cold."  
  
"I see.well we won't be here for much longer."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
They walked a bit more, after a few minutes they were ready to head back when Colonel Faxton tripped over a tree root that was coming out of the ground and took a hard fall. "OW!"  
  
"Colonel!" Riley Fox exclaimed and ran to his side. "Are you okay, sir?"  
  
"I think it's twisted or broken or something." he answered in pain.  
  
Riley navigated his foot out of the loop of tree root. "Sir, can you move it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well try!"  
  
Faxton tried and then stopped when the pain started to overwhelm him, "did I move it?"  
  
"Yes, sir. So, it's not broken.let's get you back to the SGC," Riley said helping him up. She helped support him as she helped him walk back to the Stargate.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stargate - P8D-237  
  
It took about five minutes to get back to the Stargate. "Okay, sir, I'll send you through first and then we'll follow," Riley told him.  
  
"I'll wait for everyone to get here," Faxton told her stubbornly.  
  
"Sir, it's going to take a while for them to get back, and you need to see a doctor," Riley said and began to dial Earth. She sent the IDC and helped Colonel Faxton to the event horizon. "We'll be through soon, sir." Riley watched as Faxton walked through and then walked down to the bottom of the steps. She grabbed her radio, "Fox to Sanders."  
  
"Sanders here, Captain," Chandra's voice came through Riley's radio.  
  
"Chandra, I need you and Dani back here. Colonel Faxton twisted his ankle and it's time for us to go home."  
  
"Do you know if it's just twisted? Dani's still collecting; I could come and check it out."  
  
"No, it's okay. I sent him to the SGC already. Tell Dani to hurry up."  
  
"Okay, we'll be there soon. Sanders out."  
  
Riley turned her radio off. "Great, I'll be here longer than I expected." She turned the radio back on, "Fox to Sharp."  
  
"Sharp here," Glenn's annoyed voice came through the radio, which made Riley smile.  
  
"What's your ETA Lt?"  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"What does Chris say?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Glenn mumbled so that Riley couldn't hear.  
  
Riley smiled wider, "Glenn?"  
  
"She just needs to get a soil sample and we'll be done," he finally responded.  
  
"Okay good."  
  
"See you in a few. Sharp out."  
  
Riley turned the radio off once again and sat down on the bottom step.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten Minutes Later...  
  
Stargate - P8D-237  
  
Lieutenants Sanders and Scott approached Riley, who was still sitting on the steps that led up to the Stargate. Riley looked up to see that Chandra Sanders had actually been dragging Dani by the arm along with her. "Well, you're back before Glenn and Chris," Riley informed them.  
  
Dani pulled her arm out of Chandra's grip and glared at her. "See! We could have gotten that other one!"  
  
"You have MORE than enough for the vegetation sample for this planet!" Chandra complained.  
  
"Children! Children! Can we please stop the yelling?" Riley asked standing up and moved between the two. "Chris and Glenn will be back in a few minutes. Now Dani, you've got enough plants for THIS visit. Chandra, when we get back, will you please check on Colonel Faxton?"  
  
"Okay..." Dani answered sadly.  
  
"Right when I get back," Chandra told her.  
  
Riley was slightly annoyed, she felt like she was babysitting. She thought about it for a second and finally decided she was babysitting, she was babysitting the scientists, not that Chandra looked especially happy to have Dani go plant happy. Riley smiled, Glenn wasn't haven't an especially fun time either. He probably wished he hadn't have been loaned out to SG- 1.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Lake - P8D-237  
  
"How are we suppose to collect a water sample when the water's frozen over?" Glenn complained looking out over the frozen over alien lake.  
  
"There's a hole in the ice a ways in...I'll go out and get some...you know if you hadn't spilled the sample we wouldn't have to be collecting another one and from here!" Chrislyn told him annoyed pointing to a few yards out onto the lake.  
  
"Can't we just put snow into the container?!"  
  
"No!" Chrislyn yelled back at Glenn as she quickly stripped her pack, jacket, and vest. She carefully dipped the container into the water and obtained the water sample. Chrislyn sealed the container and started back to the shore where Glenn was waiting. Chrislyn was almost to the snowed out shore line when the ice beneath her cracked and she fell into the frozen water.  
  
"Chris!" Glenn shouted as he saw her go down into the water. He resisted the urge to panic, he couldn't go out onto the ice or he'd most likely fall through also. Glenn grabbed his radio, "Sharp to Fox. Come in," he said urgently. He was slightly relieved when he saw Chrislyn come up for air, but she was still out of his reach and in freezing water.  
  
"Fox here, what's wrong?" Riley asked picking up on Glenn's tone.  
  
"Chris fell through the ice and I can't get to her," Glenn reported very worried.  
  
"I'm on my way! Fox out."  
  
Glenn was just standing there unsure of what to do. He could tell that Chrislyn was struggling to stay up, and that her pale face was now becoming a very white shade. Glenn couldn't just stand by and watch Chrislyn freeze and drown. Glenn walked up to the edge of the lake and got down and began to slowly crawl towards the gap in the ice. It took a few minutes to get to the hole, but Chrislyn had gone under again. Glenn looked down, but couldn't really see anything and the hole was starting to ice over once again. Glenn started to reach down into the icy water feeling around hoping to grab onto Chrislyn.  
  
  
  
Somewhere on P8D-237  
  
Riley, Chandra, and Danika were on their way to the lake when they came under fire by a small group of Jaffa. "TAKE COVER!" Riley yelled as she returned fire and took cover behind a tree and watched as Chandra and Dani did the same. They quickly took down the group of Jaffa. Riley didn't mind bothering to see what sect the Jaffa were from. She just wanted to get the rest of her team and get home. "Let's get to the lake before reinforcements get here!" Riley told them and they both nodded and followed her as she headed for the lake.  
  
  
  
Minutes Later. Lake - P8D-237  
  
Riley, Chandra, and Dani made it to the shoreline of the lake just as Glenn was pulling up Chris out of the hole. Riley turned to Chandra and Dani, "you two stay here." Riley turned back and dropped her pack and any extra equipment and then started carefully onto the ice. Glenn pulled Chris all the way back onto the iced over lake surface, just as Riley got there. "Let me help."  
  
Glenn started to check Chris' vitals, "you shouldn't be out here captain!"  
  
"We need to get her to Chandra on the shore, you need help," Riley told him and helped him pick up Chris' lifeless body and carried her to the shoreline and then laid her in the snow covered bank. "I don't think she's breathing!"  
  
Chandra was already in doctor mode and started CPR. She continued, but it wasn't working. Chandra continued the CPR and finally got Chris to breathe coughing up water. Chandra rolled her on her side so Chris could cough up all of the water that was in her lungs. "Chrislyn?"  
  
Chrislyn was quiet. Just breathing. Her skin was a very, very pale white sickly color. And her lips were blue from the coldness. "Ccc..oolldd.." Chrislyn managed to get out shivering.  
  
Riley looked at Chandra, "we need to get to the Stargate."  
  
"I don't know if she can make it right this minute," Chandra said.  
  
"We'll get there," Glenn said pulling one of Chris' arms around his neck and helped her to stand and Chandra did the same on the other side.  
  
Riley and Danika started running towards the Stargate with Glenn and Chandra behind them with Chrislyn. After a few short minutes, Danika was tripped and the entire team was zatted by a hidden group of Jaffa. 


End file.
